1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dust separator for a vacuum cleaner in which the bag is sealingly connected to a rigid screening plate around an opening through the plate, wherein the plate screens-off an air-flow passage through the vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional vacuum cleaners of the kind to which the invention refers, the air-permeable and dust-separating bag is connected permanently to the screening plate, wherewith the plate and the actual bag are both replaced at the same time when the bag is full and needs replacing.
Dust separator units that include a bag which is permanently connected to a rigid screening plate must be stocked in many different models and makes, since the air-flow passageways of different makes and models of vacuum cleaners have different designs and dimensions, therewith requiring a screening plate of corresponding design and dimensions in order for the plate to screen-off the passageway.
It is therefore obvious that such dust separator units will demand a relatively high price, owing to the fact that they must be produced in relatively small numbers. Furthermore, consumer stations are obliged to provide dust separator units of many different designs, in order to meet different consumer requirements.
This results in high manufacturing and retail costs, which means a relatively high price for individual dust separators in respect of the customer at the "end of the line".
It is also necessary for the customer to be aware of the make, year model, etc., of his or her vacuum cleaner, if she/he is to choose the correct "dust separator bag" in the store or shop.
It is also a common occurrence that the range of dust separators kept in stock will not include one or more of the actual type of separator required by the customer.